


Blood Flower

by imaginativemind29



Series: Grimborn Family AU [6]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Dragon Hunter tribe, Dragon Venom, Dragon Whisperer, Dragon blood, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Magic elements, Mind Control, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PTSD, Viggo's and Ryker's sister, War, but they are linked to dragons, graphic description of violence, problematic sibling relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginativemind29/pseuds/imaginativemind29
Summary: Sequel to My little FlowerFour months after the battle with Drago, Lilly is convinced Hiccup gave up on her. To cope, she drowns her heartache in wrath and is determined to end dragon hunting once and for all. But her actions soon wake old enemies and before she knows it, the existence of all dragonkind is at risk.Meanwhile Hiccup is trapped in England, forced to hide his identity for the sake of his tribe. Despite his predicament he finds himself increasingly drawn to the charismatic Lars. But as fragile friendship starts to bloom, dark secrets from the past threaten to shatter it all.
Relationships: Astrid Hofferson/Original Male Character(s), Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Original Female Character(s), Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Viggo Grimborn/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Grimborn Family AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628452
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Blood Flower

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally here, the Sequel to My little flower. 
> 
> Yes, yes, I know I am yet starting another story while I haven't finished my other one. But I promise, I haven't abandoned any of them, I am writing for all of them. But since I have a full time job, updates might come slow. Still, I'll give my best. 
> 
> Thank you all for your patience and hanging in there with me. The story starts 4 months after the battle with Drago, but I will show what happened in between via flashbacks in some chapters. So enough of me now, have fun reading! :)

Lilly had always loved the ocean. There was a sense of peace diving in the mysterious blue, a sense of being woven into the waters of the earth. Back on her island the ocean had been part of her very being, there had been no bigger happiness than swimming with Jali while Shadow waited for her on the shore, no greater feeling than letting herself be carried by the waves, weightless and free.

However, floating in the ocean in a small fishing boat with no oars, no view of land, and no supplies save for a single leather bottle of mead, she was beginning to reconsider.

The night was starless overhead, the sea and sky hidden in cold fog; only the ripple of water beneath the rocking boat marked the difference between up and down. Usually the sound of the waves calmed her, but tonight, adrift and alone, it made her want to scream.

She didn't though. Instead, she took a deep breath to combat the rising panic in her gut and forced herself to focus. There would be no use to try and swim, not without any land in near sight. Even if her panic attacks spared her by any chance, she wouldn't last long in the cold water, not to mention the gods-damn dress she was trapped in.

Lilly groaned and looked down at the way too long, gold threaded skirts. The blue fabric was high-necked (to cover her brand) but flimsy and too tight in all the wrong places.

_All the right places, a fine gown befitting for a dragon queen._ The bastard's words resounded in her head and she gritted her teeth, silently vowing to spice his ale with Terrible Terror snot as soon as she'd get the chance.

The men who'd set her adrift had long disappeared into the fog along with _her brother's_ ship and now she could do nothing but wait.

_It could be worse_ , she reasoned, at least they had been sailing along a common trade route. Some other ship had to pass by, eventually.

Lilly counted the minutes as they ticked by (they felt like hours to her), scanning the dark horizon for any sign of life.

"Come on," she whispered, wrapping her arms around herself as a cold breeze picked up.

Something snaked along the underside of the boat. Something big. Lilly closed her eyes, reaching out in her mind and for a moment another presence brushed her consciousness but before she could collect her thoughts, it was gone. Still it was enough to alert her senses.

There was a sound in the distance, very faint, but Lilly could hear it loud and clear. Whimpers and silent cries, like children calling out for their mother. It tugged at her heart and one of her hands came to rest on the gentle swell of her belly. _A mother always looks after her children._

Lilly opened her eyes, then squinted at the twinkle of light in the distance, colorless enough to pass for moonlight if it wouldn't be moving. Soon a dark form broke through the fog like a phantom, polished black wood and dark sails almost invisible in the darkness, and only when it drew close enough to be nearly on top of her, the ship came into focus.

Her lips curled into a small, private smile, before she buried the look beneath something more fitting - an expression of wary hope and wide beseeching eyes.

The ship was close enough now for her to see the faces of the men leaning over the rail. Her expression nearly dropped as disgust flared in her stomach at seeing their dragon leather clothing but she caught herself in time to suppress her emotions.

"Sink me! What's this?" one man said, more to the others than to her.

She took a deep breath before she wrapped her arms around herself to accentuate her shivering as she got on her feet, careful not to rock the nutshell of a boat all too much.

"Help!" she called out to the men, tensing at the dark looks they gave her as she stood there freezing, alone and in a soggy dress. Their looks reminded her for an instant of different men on a different ship, of hands that held her down, of searing pain and the smell of burning flesh. Of Drago. His face flared up in her vision like a ghost, eyes dark and mouth twisted into a sneer. _You will never be free of me._

It took all her willpower to swallow down the fear that crept up her throat, but she stood her ground. There was no alternative.

_I am Lillian Grimborn,_ she recited in her head, _I am the queen of dragons, as was my mother before me. I have been through Hel, and I survived. I am not a helpless child. I don't need any of you. I can do this on my own._

"Looks like a lass in a boat to me," another said and Lilly shook out of her thoughts, feeling empowered.

"Aye, can see that," said the man who'd spoken first, his fingers running through his matted dark beard, "What are you doin' down there?"

"I'm adrift," she called out, which earned her the laughter of the crew.

"Who'd throw something pretty overboard?" sneered a third man, "Unless she's all used up."

Lilly's nails dug into her arms, threatening to leave a mark. Still, she let herself take in a sharp breath and shiver some more.

"Ha! I'm right, aren't I?" the man barked, "I bet-"

"Belay that talk!" Another booming voice cut the man off and a moment later a broad-shouldered man dressed in a rich fur cloak above the leather armor came into view. The captain, she assumed.

"Looks like you could need help," he called down to her, a taunting grin on his suntanned face.

"I do," she said, putting as much desperation as she could muster into her voice, "It's been an awful night, please, don't leave me here."

The captain laughed and made a gesture to one of his men. "Well you've heard the lady, get her up here," he commanded, then turned back to Lilly, "No worries, lass, you'll be safe with us."

"Thank you," Lilly showed a smile of relief, even though judging by the men's wolfish looks and obscene remarks, her fishing boat appeared to be the safer place. But she had no choice.

A rope ladder was flung over the side, but before she could take hold of it, a man came down and grabbed her round her waist. Lilly let out a startled gasp as he threw her over his shoulder and her fingers grasped her leather bottle last minute before the man began to hoist them both back up. She could hear the crew's laughter and whistles and her cheeks reddened in suppressed fury and embarrassment, especially when one of his hands began to wander down her skirts.

"Heavier than she looks," the man muttered as he unceremoniously set her down on deck, "Still nice and soft though," he winked at her.

_Bastard._

Lilly bit the inside of her cheek. It took every ounce of her self control to keep herself from lashing out. That wouldn't be wise, not when she found herself circled by eight grim looking men.

At any other moment it would have terrified her, but not now, not when her ears picked up the same tiny growls and whimpers she'd heard before on the ocean.

She counted twelve cages surrounding her, and assumed there were another few below deck. Six or maybe ten from what she could sense.

There was no mistaking what these men were.

Dragon trappers.

The captain stepped forward with his arms spread in a welcoming gesture. His right hand was gloved in soft leather, while his left arm ended in a hook where the hand should've been.

"Welcome aboard," he said as he took in her appearance, his eyes lingering on the gold embroidery on her dress. He licked his lips, gauging her. "Please pardon my men, they are not used to the company of a fair young lady such as yourself."

"You're dragon trappers," Lilly gasped out, then bit her lip as if she'd let the words slip by accident.

The captain flashed crooked teeth as he reached for her hand. "Andor Halfhand, it's my pleasure," he said as he pressed thin lips against her hand, "Famous dragon slayer and captain of these blasted rascals. Surely you've heard of me before?"

Of course she had. Andor Halfhand, ruthless, bloodthirsty. He was known to slit pleople's throats in their sleep and gutting dragons while they were still alive. Even back in her hometown people spoke his name behind their hands. His name was on top of Viggo's list of his (former) competitors. Not that Lilly planned on letting him know of this fact.

"I'm sorry, no," she uttered, averting her eyes. Her stomach coiled with nerves and disgust.

Andor only laughed and amicably placed one arm around her shoulders. Lilly could smell the ale in his breath.

"A shame, but we'll get acquainted soon enough," he drawled, "But, tell me, what's put you in this _predicament_?"

She shook her head a little as she recalled her ship sailing away.

"I've been travelling with my brother," she began, putting emotion in her voice, "Our ship was laden with dragons, just like yours," She gave the captain a meaningful glance and he acknowledged her with a short nod. She'd gone through these words many times before in her mind.

"Even a Night Fury...," she paused, giving Andor time to absorb her words. He was hanging on her every word now, like a fish on a hook. A murmur went through the crew. Good.

"Everything was fine at first, but...but then...oh it's horrible, I can hardly speak of it..."

The grip around her shoulder tightened.

"No worries, dear, you're in good hands now. What happened?" the captain pressed.

"Dragon riders," she said, a shiver running through her, "They came out of nowhere. They seized our ship and they...they killed my brother...they killed everyone, I was the only one to get away." Lilly let herself clutch one hand in front of her mouth and let out a sound close to a strangled sob. Even a tear slipped from her eye. "So-sorry it's just...all so fresh..." she apologized, but the captain only patted her shoulder in what she supposed was meant to be reassurance. His eyes were wide and dark with greed, his interest thoroughly peaked.

"And the dragons?" he prompted her to continue.

"Gone. They took them all," she turned her head, looking into the direction the ship had disappeared to and the captain followed her gaze, "They left me to die on the sea...this bottle of mead was the only thing I could hide from them," she lifted the object a little and Andor took it from her hands and threw it to his crew. The man who caught it eagerly uncorked the bottle and sniffed its content.

"You won't need this anymore," he said at her sound of protest, "My men haven't tasted a fine drop for weeks. Consider it a small payment for your rescue." The men rumbled their approval and passed the bottle around.

Andor led her towards one of the dragon cages. A young Monstrous Nightmare huddled inside, tilting its head as Lilly came closer.

_Patience_ , she soothed in her mind.

"Abhorrent beasts," Andor kicked the bars and the dragon whimpered. Lilly's nails dug into her palms.

"But they fill my chest with gold. Wonder what I'll get for a Night Fury," the captain chuckled as Lilly's eyes widened, "Yes, I'll hunt down those dragon riders. Now, my lady, let me show you to my chamber. You'll surely be more comfortable there. I'll let you sleep in my bed." He winked and Lilly shuddered, resting her hand on the lock of the cage.

_Thud._

"No."

"Come on, I don't bite - unless you want me to," Andor chuckled at his own joke, but faltered when he caught Lilly's gaze.

_Thud. Thud._

Her knuckles turned white where she gripped the lock, her body taut with angry determination.

"I said no," she spoke, surprised how calm her voice sounded. She sensed another presence brushing her mind. Bubbles rose to the ocean's surface. "You will never hunt dragons again."

Andor's eyes narrowed in confusion. "What-"

"Cap-...captain!"

Andor spun around. One of his men was crawling on his hands and knees across the deck, the bodies of his fellow mates lying motionless a few feet away. Struck down by the drugged mead. Not dead, just out for good - thanks to Nanna's special mushrooms.

The captain's dark eyes glittered with fury and his mouth twisted into a snarl.

"You stupid bitch!" he roared, drawing a dagger from his sleeve. He slammed her against the metal bars, aiming for her throat when the ship started to sway dangerously. Andor's eyes widened in shock as an enormous grey dragon splashed to the surface, waves breaking over the rail. The captain staggered as he lost his balance and was hauled off his feet.

Lilly did not hesitate. " _Ziragon_ ," she said, her hand still clinging to the lock, (" _Freeze_.")

Her fingers burned as the metal was covered in ice. The Monstrous Nightmare growled, pushed its head against the door and, finally, the lock broke.

A few feet away, Andor was struggling to get back to his feet. His lips were moving and limbs shaking as the Monstrous Nightmare crawled from its cage.

"You're a witch," he growled in shock and fear.

"No," Lilly's lips upturned into a tiny smile, "I'm a queen." She patted the Monstrous Nightmare's snout.

" _Jioragon_." ("Take revenge.")

\------

The sound of flapping wings and growls of joy filled the night air. Lilly rested her back against Undegon's tusk as he carried her through the ocean and smiled.

The burning ship was nothing more than a gleaming spot in the distance. The dragons were free. She had succeeded.

It wasn't long till another ship came into view, two times bigger than Halfhand's. Men had gathered along the rail, their mouths agape as they pointed to the dragons filling the sky.

"No fucking way," Eret, the former dragon trapper, shook his head in disbelief.

Magnus, who stood beside him, only chuckled and held out his hand. "I believe you owe me."

Eret grumbled, but dragged a small pouch from his pocket and handed it over to Magnus.

Lilly could have sworn he muttered something along "Unfair...the big beast helped her..." but she paid Eret no mind. She relished the mixture of shock and approval on the men's faces.

Once Undegon was close enough, she let herself slip from his tusk onto deck, not once looking down.

Magnus welcomed her with a warm smile, his eyes twinkling with a strange sense of pride while Eret just regarded her with wrinkled brows, but it was neither of both she looked out for.

In the center of the ship, a tall figure stood, arms crossed in front of his chest and wearing an amused smile. He shook his head slightly as she made her way over to him.

"Did you have to be so dramatic?" Viggo said, tugging at her earlobe in a playful manner.

Lilly wrinkled her nose in mock offense. "Says the man who names his Maces and Talons figures after his enemies."

"Ouch," Viggo chuckled lightly, his hand moving down to stroke along her cheek. Lilly leaned into his touch.

"They didn't hurt you, did they? I could hardly stand the thought of you alone out there," he said, his voice full of warmth.

"I am no child, Viggo. I told you I'd prove it. I can take care of myself," she said, smiling, and turned her head to Undegon who huffed at three Terrible Terror's circling his head.

"Besides, I am never alone." 


End file.
